Venice, Florida
Venice Airport Rudi Dekkers Wally Hilliard Huffman Aviation Rudi Dekkers father was killed by ETA Huffman Aviation or Florida Air may have sourced students through SFT Aviation Ltd in Bournemouth UK, run by Colin John Green. ---- A federal judge Tuesday January 27, 2009 scooped up the Venice Jet Center and a company that owns five aircraft and some hangars at a Georgia airport, making them part of a fast-moving federal receivership of Arthur G. Nadel and his Sarasota based hedge fund operation, Scoop Management. ---- An old company allegedly at Venice Airport was Four Square Aviation of Lynchburg, Virginia. Connected to Four Square was Maximo Haddad, a naturalised Panamanian and business associate of Carlos Hank Gonzalez. A DEA investigation of the Hanks called Operation White Tiger accuses the family of having illicit business partnerships with some of the world's most infamous drug smugglers. The report accuses the Hank family of being narco-kingpins who launder money through Laredo National Bank. Hank Gonzalez’s son is Carlos Hank Rhon. ---- The Road to Entrapment Christopher Whalen is an international business consultant and former editor of The Mexico Report newsletter of politics and finance, which he published from the early to mid-1990s. Whalen would often expose the seamy connections between banks, drug cartels and money laundering. “It was a small publication. I had a couple hundred subscribers. I just decided to do a little truth-telling — and it was advertising for my consulting practice.” That’s when he became something of an expert on Mexico’s powerful Hank family and the law enforcement investigations linking them to drug money; he even testified about the Hanks before a U.S. Senate committee. In mid-1998, Whalen was approached by Lee J. Seidler, a well-known investment banker at Bear Stearns and Co., where Whalen worked. Seidler wanted Whalen to meet a potential client named Peter Halmos, “a crazy rich guy” from West Palm Beach, Florida. Whalen didn’t know it yet, but he was about to enter a trap that would evolve into a binational legal labyrinth of bizarre and epic proportions. He was about to tangle with the Hank family. ---- Peter A. Halmos is connected to Jeb Bush via Ideon Corp. another name for a company Halmos started after he emigrated from Hungary. Ideon, a publicly traded company started by brothers Peter and Steven Halmos in 1969 as SafeCard Services Inc., was no stranger to litigation. Peter Halmos, who left the company in 1992, alone sued it more than a dozen times in six different states. CUC, its ultimate owner, settled with Halmos in June 1997 for $70.5 million. ---- Máximo Haddad is a shady Mexican businessman implicated in the failure of a Florida bank which intelligence officials say was involved in everything from money laundering to weapons and drug smuggling. In 2002, The Miami Herald reported that bags of cash from Latin American political leaders were routinely being flown to Hamilton Bank for money laundering. After US bank regulators moved in on Hamilton, the first thing they did was prohibit the bank from making any more loans to Máximo Haddad. Panama’s Consul General in Miami, Manuel Salerno Cohen, who was a signer or owner of 26 different accounts at Hamilton Bank. But also named in the OCC’s ban was Máximo Haddad, who, through two companies called Perpetual International Holdings and Alderly Management, had obtained some $25.6 million in questioned loans and electronic transfers from Hamilton Bank. Hamilton made dubious loans to Maximo Haddad, the owner of the Mexican construction firm PYCSA that built a private toll road in Panama. Implicated in the collapse of Hamilton was Eduardo Masferrer who recieved a 30 year sentence. He was close to Batista and is the cousin of Rolando Masferrer, implicated in the Kennedy Assassination. Category:All Category:Places